Deltarune of Destiny (DRDestiny)
Infobox Summary "Looping Destiny, Adapt Lively", is the theme of this AU. DRDestiny is a locked-universe, There is no "Light World", It only contains A Single Room that serves as a Hub, The Dark World, and The Pub Where It Ends. There is no true escape, as it is in a neverending loop. The Delta-Destined Heroes must learn to live within the Dark World and deal with the chaos. The AU was created by Danith, i.e Chunck.co. History The Offical First AU of Deltarune that respectfully released on November 1, 2018. One day after the release of Deltarune, and is still in development. They share postition of the first alternate universe with Deltafreak by Le_Fun_Shark, As the two came forth into creation at the same time. Shortly after that came DeltaFell, DeltaSwap, and so forth. DRDestiny is an alternate universe that is interconnected to a void dimension known as "The Libary" and loosely connected to R-Tale, the creators Undertale AU. DRDestiny has an ongoing comic series. DRDestiny Comic Series It's a collection of comics that tells the story of DRDestiny, which started out as one-off Poem Comic and turned into the main source of the series. It can now be found here for your viewing delight. Part 1: Mirrors This one is the "one-off Poem Comic", spanning 9 pages. It dives into a first-person perspective and looks into the mindset of Kris Deltinn. It showcases their direct thoughts in this poetic fashion of how they're having difficulty keeping mentally stable. It introduces several elements. Such as Kris and Frisk's relationship, Their Knowledge on the UnderVerse/DeltaVerse and The Room. The room which currently contains two Doors, One which is Forever-Locked and another Jammed shut. Susie currently in an unconscious state on the medical bed. Part 2: Susies Introduction The continuation that changes to a 3rd Person Perspective. It only has 4 pages total. The Soft-Spoken Kris continues to get increasingly irritated by this twist of fate trying to keep sane. Just when the feeling of loneliness is about to overwhelm them to point of breaking, The Mysterious Rogue Renegade Amalgamonster, Susie Awakens. After some interactions, they end up opening the Jammed Shut Door and venture inside. Part 3: Descent Still in Development The two end up falling into the dark world. Main Characters The Information provided is a snippet of the overall information of the characters, until I decidedly make individual wikis about each of them for further details. I will link to those once done so. Kris Deltinn (Warrior) Kris Deltinn is Slightly Mentally Unstable, Determined, Strong-Willed, Blunt, Snark, Considerate Charmistic, Smart, Tactical, Soft-Spoken Young Teen to Adult and the Leader of the Delta-Destined, They are the Main Character. Kris Deltinn is a Human who belonged nowhere and traveled the Underverse and Deltaverse alongside their Adopted Sibling Frisk Tekkinn until the two ended up separated and flung into Unfamiliar Universes (R-Tale for Frisk, DRDestiny for Kris). Kris ended up trapped in DRDestiny with no escape. Starting off stuck in the Hub Room for quite a long time alone, secluded and slowly losing grip on sanity, Mostly due to Susie being unconscious. They have difficulties keeping "sane" at times. Susie (Beserker) Susie is an experimental creation by Dr.Resetti known as an "AmalgaMonster", under the code RTR-049. They were locked up in the hub-room, laid on the medical bed and put into an unconscious state due to "Violent Outbursts" though the cause is unknown. Susie is a cold, uncaring, stoic, brash, calm individual often prone to violent aggression. They are rather distant and unopen, to most, especially Kris. They are snark, sarcastic, blunt and abrasive and often friendship takes alot. They tend to suppress and avoid feelings. They are rather ruthless and intimidating at times. Kris and Susie have a very interesting dynamic. Susie and Noelle are childhood friends. Ralsei (White Mage) Ralsei is a Kindhearted, Shy, Humble, Optimistic and Blunt Lonely Fluffy Boy. He isn't the most "honest" individual but is very hopeful, spirited and driven. He believes it is Destiny that they met and that they must work together as heroes to stop Spade King's Tyranny due to a Legend. He is often prone to worry. While he is plenty capable of fighting he prefers pacifism. He can be dry and sarcastic sometimes. He doesn't really like Lancer. R' Lancer (Dark Prince) In DRDestiny's Legend, there are 4 Legendary Heroes. Lancer is said 4th. Lancer is childish, energetic and generally immature. He has a near-constant smile on his face. He is easily preoccupied with childish games and pursuits. He bit trickster and troublemaker. He has a poor sense of direction. He is calm and jovial. Lancer values and idolizes his father said, Spade King. He often projects a tough facade in imitation of him, attempting to get his attention and admiration. He is very caring for his father's well-being and approval...despite being neglected. Aware that his Father's subjects don't like him and most only put up with him due to orders, he seeks friendship in others. Noelle (Bard) Noelle has a crush on Susie, since childhood friendship. However, Susie is oblivious to such. Noelle is a sweet, nervous, caring, easily flustered, energetic individual. They are a very tough fighter and while a not legendary hero, is very willing to lend helping hand and aid The Delta-Destined at any time. They are experienced in close quarters combat, alchemy and if berdly isn't around also talented in archery. They are the "bard", utilizing harp to play tunes and hone their magic. Berdly (Archer) Berdly is chatty, confident, obnoxious, sharp-witted and energetic individual. He is a nuisance often interrupting fights for selfish reasons. Most Importantly he is a "Hero for Hire", often willing to join and aid them if pay a fee of 5 D$. He'll take 5 D$ regardless if accept or deny. Despite being irritating, he is still a caring individual and a very talented archer. His seek for attention and "Robin Hood" like schtick is moreso in response to the Tyranny without directly tackling the main problem that is the Spade King, to help out in small fashion. Side Characters/Enemies This is more so just a list of all the characters currently present and accountable that is a part of this AU, not all have been designed and fully made. Subject to change. Features Original Characters. C Round K Round Rudinn Ruddin Ranger Ruddin Bishop Hathy Head Hathy TopChef Hangor Jevil Waifu Senapi UWU if you saw this hey sisters. like if you thought this was cool :D - By Jevilover6000 RuneFelt (Original Character) Bloxer Ponmon Rabbick StarWalker Original StarWalker Mr.SoSo Jigsawry Barry Barry RubyRed Barry YellowStar Barry Cyanitz Barry Pink Barry Orange Parry Roulxs Kaard Spade King Darrik NightFall (Original Character) Malius Smith Seam ShopKeepers Seam Item Shop Roulxs Kaard Item Shop Malius Smith Repairs Berdly Hired Help "Factions" Mechanics To be Edited to better state later. Techno-Magic Mix Power Bands Magic Explained Magic as it's often called, is an type of genetic 'energy' that's unexplained and bearly understood. It is extracted by the soul/heart that primarily exhibits an energy signature that correlates with prominent trait. They are substance in body unnoticable to the common eye that was accessible to extract using an high-tech machine which blueprints Resetti Had and the resources to replicate. The Extraction often coming off as Color-Coated extracted liquid. Each indentified like so: White is WillPower. Red is Determination. Orange is Courage. Yellow is Justice. Green is Kindness. Blue is Integrity. Cyan is Paitence. Purple is Perservence. Brown is Honesty. Aqua Green is Trustworthy. Pink is Fear. Dark Grey is Hate. Those which has locked genetics that can be modified to be able to output practically endless things depending on the specific "extraction" or combination of extractions. The only flaw that occured was monsters biology was in state that the physical matter was less than there "magic" energy meaning trying to revive from death they enter an amalgated state. However this also meant it was possible to revive or even recreate Monsters If knew how. This also meant with right mixture of "Magic extractions" and advanced understanding and resources they could make an substitute for the lack of Physical Matter that cause the amalgated state to be more solid and less likely to fuse the figures together. In Summary it mean Resetti being able to create reborn lifeforms just from use of ones genetics and mixture of "magical extractions". Genetics in monster case is the dust making it convient and easily accesible to obtain...as long as not blown away. However "Experiments" such as that are highly lacking in morale reasoning, they are immoral especially to extent Resetti went to. He traversed to dangerous and bad territories in creating with excuse of "saving his universe" and true reason being overly cautious and going to crazy extent to protect himself while acting everso innocent. The experminent given the name "Gaster" had once learned of this fact voiced his concerns about the deceitful actions and lies...only to end up in state worse than death. Resetti' created an army for his protection from practically any occasion with them having what can be described as a "secret prompt" from each of the experminents brain to make them perceive in there own way that "Resetti" is undoubtly good, never to harm and follow without question. With only the individuals who obtained "Resetter" able to counter this prompt... hence their rarity. Resetti crafted each "Amalgamonster" outfitted with variety of Powers which could be utilized in purpose of protecting him. Biological/Genetical Modification and alteration in an insane level from every aspect of the creation. Also variety of more catergories in creation. As This "Magic" Energy get converted into something that can be utilized by the user. There is However A cost, for one cannot gain something without giving something in return. The main cost is energy exchange from the user, meaning they grow tiresome through each use and exerting. Overuse can often result in state of unconscious, near permanent damages and/or paralysis which "Healers" could mend permanent damages. Those who utilize "Magic" are often recommended Endurance Training, Rigorous Practice in Control and Understanding Limitations, Stragety and Increasing their pain tolerance. "Magic" can therefore be used in vast expansive near limitless variety of ways. Though all "magic" powers crafted has strengths and drawbacks. Those who rely on it must be cautionful. They must understand what they are utilizing it strengths and drawbacks, and so forth. All the amalgamonsters were personally put into training facility by specific instructers based on "Faction" so they would be in the best capable state for use under gaze that this was "needed" for survival, despite most beyond "resetters" having minds erased of experiences only retaining vague memories and very specific select memories. This was achieved by one of the experiments' power, obtaining the capablity of do that through immoral, possibly illegal means. Bob was the near undefeated masterpiece of the experminents, As Resetti had unlocked an locked rare gene in the "sans dna" then altered this specific gene to be even better than original state through vigorous trial and error calling it a rare power known "endless hate" though it was rarity cause he couldn't replicate this gene whatsoever. Resetti is coward and lier whose charm and friendliness draws other to be his friend. The reason he is unfased in tampering with life and death was he was gravekeeper and witnessed the amalgamates before his universe's demise. He is mad scientist. The 100th known as Ren seto was created to be sentient without need for essential organs which gives one an "soul" so to be "soulless". The failed attempt was May/Whim which gave resetti the information needed to do such an task. However he wanted this creation to have absurd strength. He researched how one gains strength in biological sense and during process of creation give Ren the capablity to output based on what he could lift in his genetic code, than secluded and slowly progressed through various weight lifting tests to make them able to lift an weights that was ludicrous amount of pounds. This process wasn't great for intelligent lifeforms mental state not that this mattered to Resetti. He didn't want a family, he wanted army capable of protecting from almost any threat that existed. He cared none about them personally like the 3 assistants. As long as served his purposes and wellbeing he could care less what there personality was. To achieve some of these "powers" he went to extent to safely extract such dangerous substances (through any means) learn how to extract on an genetic level and infuse into his experminents. His laboratory and location was perfect place to do all this without worry of consequences or labs structure being destroyed due to material the area was outfitted with. He had also altered eyesight of all amalgamonsters able to see in the dark to certain extents, able to see spiritual entities, entities above in dimensions and possible supernatural entities, able to see basically the unseeable. Only uncapable of giving eyesight the capablity to see invisiblity. Some also were gaving the ablity to detect the presence of someone based off "aura" of someone. Any type of "Teleportation" better explained as transfering matter/energy from point a to point b without traverseing the distance in physical area between them. Through Quantum means the particle could be teleported to another distant particle, but the two particles do not move. In "Magic" Terms they would output the 'unexplained energy' known as "magic" in specific manner exerting the energy required to move from location to location often having to understand coordinates at the very least vaguely on geographical level and execute it, emitting an recognizable sound that could alert attentive foes as makes it to Point B from Point A. The longer the distance, the more the energy needed. Short distances were often exploited by amateurs as the energy exchange was minimal...however lead to dizziness and severe headaches afterwhich. However those wise would use it stragetically to get a distances away or to shorten the gap during combat and travel to far off areas in less time. They wouldn't "spam" cause it wasn't worth it and made them look dumb. It was costly process but being able to execute was satisfying. Resetti had to be selective who could do this as this "power" wasn't exactly obtained with ease. He decided to gave it by default to "Resetters" as they could hold an unprecedented extremely high supply of "magic" which granted them most capable and benefitual to such an "power". There was obviously huge sacrifices in survival capablity or 'Health Points' to most "resetters" with only exception being Bob. Once all was said and done he had crafted lifeforms that if grouped together if his well-being was in danger could potientally defeat any threat that could exist. This is the Detailed Explaination for Magic of R-Tale & DRDestiny. It also gives some history of R-Tale. Which to some extent is "Light World" of DRDestiny, that they can never seem to get to. Magic Versus TP: The Advantage of TP. Unlike Magic, TP doesn't take a toil on a being. Tension Points are less stressful casting accumulated during battle. For the cost of having Paitence the AmalgaDarkners can cast magic without the drawbacks of normal casting. TP is a gained during fights by defending and nearly dodging an attack. However they can still use the Magical Cast MC which has drawbacks for more quick use. Such as extensive use of Magical Casts can tire out an individual to point of passing out while TP does not. Trivia and Credits - DRDestiny being the first-ever AU made for Deltarune is a stroke of luck and happenstance. However unlike DeltaFell and DeltaSwap has yet to really have any bit of popularity, it is however proud of being the "1st". -The Author, Who goes by Online Alias such as "Danith" and "Chunck.co", Is a High Functioning Autistic (Alongside Other Disorders) Young Adult. He also wrote this page, also to make the claim on the front page valid. - Kris, Susie, and Ralsei each wear red "R" pins that unintentionally references Pokemon's "Team Rocket" Symbol -In "Mirrors", there are references to popular Undertale Alternate Universes, That is to say, Underswap and Underfell. -To Distinguish the designs from other Deltarune AU's, Green is often used alot in character designs. Credit to Toby Fox and Temmie Chang for Undertale/Deltarune. Credit to UnderFell Creator ":) " and Underswap Creator "Popcornpr1nce" (Despite Abandoning the AU cause of BlueBerry) Category:Aus